


side job.

by Spectrum (Werepirechick)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: !!!, Eggs, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surrogacy, Trans Male Character, anyways have some egg, egg kink yall....., essentially space clone donnie has some kinks and wants to make some extra money, everyone here is 20-25+, he knows what he's getting into, so here's the solution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werepirechick/pseuds/Spectrum
Summary: Donnie wants to make some extra money to support his family, and finds an ad to do so. It just happens to be for a job that's... a tad unusual.





	side job.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a convo about the space clone kids a while ago with a friend, and then saw a really Nice comic about surrogates for incubating eggs, and well,,,,, had some ideas;;
> 
> so now we have egg.

Donnie whimpers softly as his folds are rubbed against, gently pressing slick tips into him and working him open. He spreads his legs wider, keeping himself relaxed as possible as the tentacles prepped him.

“That’s  _good,”_  The being holding him croons. “Just relax; we’ll make sure it’s painless as possible…”

Donnie’s breathing hitches as the tentacles dip deeper into him, spreading a tingly numbness through his lower half and banishing the pain. He moves his hips tentatively, and moans when the numbness gives way to pleasure. True to their word, Quizotl’s slime is working its magic and making this as pleasurable as possible for Donnie.

Donnie pants, anticipation building in his stomach at what comes after this. Quizotl maneuvers him gently, easily shifting Donnie around because of their large size. Donnie is perfectly fine with just letting himself be held, limbs already trembling as the two tentacles inside him writhe.

He’s more than short of breath when they draw out, leaving him clenching around nothing and shivering at the loss of pleasure. Quizotl makes a crooning, clicking sound in their throat, extending something up to press against Donnie’s body. Larger than the tentacles, and the reason why Donnie took this job.

_It’s good money,_  he told his family.

_Oviposition is my unfortunate kink,_  he definitely told no one.

The warm member slides along Donnie’s folds, rubbing his clit and massaging the wet entrance of his vagina. Donnie leans back against the large chest of Quizotl, gasping quietly as the thick length begins to penetrate him. It’s larger than both the tentacles from before combined, and Donnie feels no pain as it slides in. Thank goodness for the evolutionary miracles of eldritch-like beings.

It moves in sluggish undulations, stretching his walls and pushing further in. Donnie groans, breathless and barely keeping his hips from jerking against the pressure. He wants to move, to increase the curling warmth in his stomach, but he holds himself back. This is only the start, after all.

Donnie feels the first hard lump move up inside the member, stretching his walls even more as it pushes in. He shakes and cries out, feeling the first egg enter his body and settle like a burning coal. It feels  _amazing,_  like he dreamed it might, only even  _better-_

“You’re doing so well, Donatello,” Quizotl encourages, winding the tentacles from before around Donnie’s legs and leaving slick trails. They slither to his folds again, and Donnie keens as they start rubbing his clit. He unwillingly tries to clench around the member inside him, rutting against the pressure, but Quizotl keeps him still. So the next egg can push in undisrupted.

Donnie feels it, stretching him just like the first, and he moans as it settles next to its sibling. The weight is already noticeable in his stomach, pleasurably heavy and foreign in a way that’s causing sparks in his vision.

The third pushes into him, forcing the other eggs to shift to make room, and Donnie might be crying a little now. It’s so good, it’s  _so good,_  finally getting to fulfill the actions his body wants to, finally getting to feel the weight of precious life inside him but not have to face the consequences of bringing another mutant into the world. He couldn’t do that to his own children, not on earth, not even in space. Not with how much danger they would be in just for existing, given his lifestyle; the thought makes Donnie sick with guilt.

But being surrogate for a very rich, very powerful individual, just for a little over a month? _That_  Donnie can do without even a shred of guilt.

His stomach grows bit by bit, as each egg is slid into place. Donnie orgasms by the sixth one, and pants raggedly as the seventh, eighth, and so on follow. They’re supposed to be the size of a golf ball, but the more that are inserted, the larger that size feels.

Donnie cries out as the eleventh is laid in him, just as heavy and hot as all its siblings. He’s shuddering all over, overwhelmed by sensation and heat, and he can see that his stomach has distended now. His cartilage hard stomach has swelled with each one and now is round with eggs. Donnie’s breath catches as he looks at it, and the pleasure of the twelfth egg is intensified.

Donnie comes again after that, the combined ministrations of the tentacles and the weight inside him pushing him over the edge a second time. He’s limp in Quizotl’s grasp as the thirteenth and fourteenth are laid in him; too breathless to move and balance already shot. He’s bottom heavy, and his legs are far from useful right now.

Donnie half whimpers, half moans, as Quizotl slowly withdraws their member. He’s gently set down against the soft platform Quizotl prepared for this, and Donnie slumps against their scaly-smooth front. He wearily places his hands on his stomach, feeling the stiffness of its tender surface and the heavy weight of the eggs.

Quizotl’s tentacles slide back down toward Donnie’s clit, pressing lightly. “Would you like me to get you off, one more time?” they ask.

Donnie bites his lip, and nods. He’s caught between horny and delighted, though definitely somewhat exhausted, and he’s not wasting his chance to have sex while gravid.

One tentacle enters his slick hole, while the other returns to rubbing his clit. Donnie weakly bucks into the ministrations, off-balance and heavy, but he loves every second it takes to work up to his climax; filled completely by the eggs and tentacle, and bleary with ecstasy.

Stars fill his vision as he comes, and Donnie has to just lie down and breathe for a few minutes before he can think straight again. The cartilage plates between his legs move back into place in the meantime, once again concealing the delicate bits there.

When he comes back to his senses, he’s curled on his side on the cushioned platform, sleepy with lingering pleasure. Quizotl was kind enough to draw a sheet over Donnie when they left, and Donnie slowly lets it fall from him as he sits up with slight trouble.

He stares at the swell of his stomach, heavy with the eggs that have acclimated to his internal temperature now. Donnie places his hands on the roundness, feeling something in himself satisfied to have it there.

“I’ve transferred the second half of the credits to your account,” Quizotl informs him, re-entering the room and pattering across the floor with their multiple legs; dressed now in the largest housecoat Donnie’s ever seen, and fitted to cover most of their long body.

They come to stop in front of the low platform, looking down at Donnie from their considerable height. They smile with their sharp teeth, all seven eyes pleasantly cheery in their glow. “Are you ready to depart? I apologize for the swift exit, but I have other clients coming soon.”

Donnie nods, and stands slowly. He’s starting to recover, but his body is off-kilter with its new changes. It’ll take some time to get used to the extra weight at his center, but he’s already arranged it with his family that he’ll be out of the field for the time it takes to incubate the eggs. He’s got plenty of time to adjust, and… enjoy the feeling.

Donnie is helped out the door of Quizotl’s home, which is essentially a palace compared to the places Donnie has been. He bids them goodbye at the door, and promises to get in touch if there are any complications. He leaves the being’s abode with one hand on his stomach, steadying himself as he adjusts to the slight sway in his step.

At the end of the driveway from Quizotl’s home, Raph is waiting like he promised. Donnie’s brother sits up on the skimmer ship’s wing, watching him approach.

“So, you really did it?” Raph asks, dropping down to the ground. Donnie nods, smiling. It’s pretty obvious he did.

“Yep, and I just made us the equivalent of a hundred thousand earth dollars,” he says, somewhat smug.

“Well… good for you,” Raph says, eyeing Donnie’s stomach. He turns and ducks under the ship, climbing up the stairs into its interior. “C’mon, let’s get you home before something goes wrong, like it always does. That’s our meal ticket.”

Donnie laughs, and makes his way up the steps after his brother; though with considerable more care and slower pace. Sitting back down is a relief, and he sighs to himself as he lessens the burden on his body.

Rubbing his stomach absently, Donnie lets his thoughts drift briefly to how things might be on their main ship for the next month. He talked this over with everyone before doing it, certainly, but he does expect there’ll be a change in how his brothers and friends look at him for a while.

Like how Raph is glancing at him, not nearly subtly enough, as they pull up and away from the estate of Quizotl. Donnie waits a short while for his brother to finally spit it out, Raph’s self-control lacking as usual.

“So, uh,” Raph clears his throat, steering their ship through the bustling rings of trade ships headed to and from the planet. “What’d it… you know. Feel like.”

Donnie turns his head towards his brother, who he knows has always been uncomfortable with his own biological differences from their other siblings. While Donnie might engage in personal fantasies from time to time, and is perfectly comfortable with whom he is by this point, he knows Raph sometimes has days still that he isn’t with himself. This is a question he expected, since when they were much younger, his brother had confided that he was pretty certain he never wanted to experience something like this.

“It was… okay,” Donnie says neutrally, since his kinks are his own, and the only thing anyone needs to know is that this is making them money. “Might be hard to get around for a while, but it’s not all that bad.”

_Not all that bad,_  more like the best sex he’s ever had. Donnie tries to keep that thought from drawing up the fresh memories of the experience. He can indulge like that later, in private.

“Huh,” Raph says. He nods vaguely to no one. “Alright, then.”

Donnie lets quiet fall between them, too tired to make any real conversation just yet. He’d rather sit and enjoy the new sensation he’s experiencing, and maybe doze off a little while Raph pilots them back to the ship.

Donnie leans his chair back a little, lacing his fingers together over his stomach and closing his eyes. The hum of the skimmer’s engine and the warmth filling him so heavily make him drift, dropping into a satisfied sleep for the rest of the journey home.

**Author's Note:**

> anyone caught being disrespectful or transphobic in the tags gets deleted immediately. (IE using transphobic fetishizing slurs like cuntboy, shemale, herm, etc.)
> 
> let a trans nonbinary share their egg kinks in peace.


End file.
